Paradise Keys City
On the eastern coastline of Minecraftian Australia stands Paradise Keys. Situated on Paradise Bay, the city has grown into a major trading port and economic centre -- with development and tourism booming. Early History The site that would eventually become Paradise Keys was first landed upon by British explorers surveying the eastern coastline in the winter of 1799. Running low on supplies, they were greeted by plentiful amounts of fresh water, and an unusually high number of Chickens. Upon their return from surveying further north, the British Admiralty decided to establish a colony, and on October 27th, 1802, the township of Paradise Keys was founded. Despite being initially included in the recently formed colony of Queensland, in 1866, Paradise Keys was granted colonial status in itself, and was awarded the grounds of the newly industrialised city and surrounding countryside and hills. This made Paradise Keys both the smallest colony in size, and the 3rd largest economically, behind Melbourne (which was the largest at the time), and Sydney. In World War I, Paradise Keys was used as a port for warships and transporters. The resulting infrastructure allowed the city to grow rapidly in the peacetime following. The 1930's were kind to the city, with the mass introduction of the motor car, reliable communications, and an industrial boom. It escaped the worst of the great depression, with a primarily resource driven economy of mountain coals at the time. In World War II, Paradise Keys was called upon once more, this time for aeronautical reasons. The city's small airstrip, Blackwater Field, was upgraded several times throughout the war; by 1944 it having several paved runways, a fuel depot, and storage facilities. The rest of the city boomed from the resulting trade and investment. Geography Paradise Keys, PK, is located some 355km south of Brisbane, and 595km north east of Sydney, on the eastern seaboard of Australia. Paradise Keys City is located on Westpoint Bay. The city itself is located on relatively flat coastal plains, with the western-most suburbs surounded by the sandy beaches that wrap around the regions coastlines. The sandy keys that give the city its name are scattered around the south and western points of the region, with the Southland Inlet the major shipping channel betweeen Southport and the Pacific Ocean, which runs in further south. To the north and east are mountains, some of which reach several thousand feet high. The major land connections for Paradise Keys tunnel through these northern mountains, whilst the smaller eastern mountains face the ocean. The region has a sub-tropical to temperate climate. Temperatures are relatively stable year round, varying from 7/18 degrees in the winter months, to 20/28 in the summertime. Economy and Tourism Paradise Keys has the second largest economy in Australia, behind Sydney and just in front of Melbourne. It is a very developed financial hub, favoured due to its relative proximity to the northern mining areas, and indeed the greater Asian Pacific region. Paradise Keys is a popular tourist destination, with major drawcards including the high number of quality beaches along its coast, as well as significant historical architecture. Government Paradise Keys is constitutionally considered a city-state, in a similar fashion to New York City (in which the city is a sister city of). Because of this, Paradise Keys Council is both the city and state legislature for the region. The council is based in Capitol Hall, located in the northern end of the CBD. The Mayor is historically, currently, and shall forever remain CaptainLombax.